1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated foundation drain and in particular to a drain having at least one of the following characteristics: being polygonal with a corrugated top, having a central membrane, having holes on multiple sides and/or being modular and self-coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utility of drainage systems is unquestioned. Many people have designed and constructed drainage systems used to collect and disburse water from the base of a structure. Some examples are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. (hereafter “USPN”) 5,120,162 to Parker is titled Building Foundation Form with Integral Drain. The patent discloses that a concrete footing/foundation retainment co-features integral (unitary) drainage means. In one embodiment, a form similar to an ordinary plank but featuring a hollow core which communicates through a multiplicity of foramens (holes) with only one face of the plank. The other sides of the plank are taught to be smooth and generally unrelieved. In a second embodiment, only one face is smooth and the others are described to not have a specific geometric definition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,799 also to Parker is titled Permanently Installed Building Foundation Form, and is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,162. This patent discloses a bracket means of a castellated shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,400 to Kliefoth et al. is titled Radon Remediation in Form-Drain Apparatus. This patent discloses the use of an evacuation means to create an exhaust draft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,092 to Semenza et at. is titled Form-Drain Filter. This patent discloses a form-drain filter for blocking the entry of fine particulate into a drain and/or sump system. The filter is described to consist of a fine particulate filter fabric of mesh small enough to sieve from subterranean waters all particulate capable of clogging a drain network. A water-impervious adhesive is used to bind the fabric to portions of siliceous footings.
None of these patents disclose a corrugated form.
None of these patents disclose an internal membrane.
None of these patents disclose a form with holes or perforations on more than one side of the form.
None of these patents disclose modular self coupling forms.
None of these patents disclose spacers for longitudinal rigidity to prevent bowing of the form.
Thus there exists a need for a corrugated foundation drain that solves these and other problems.